


ghosts wrapping my head

by sofsomi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Romance, Soulmates, goncentric, mentions of chimera ant arc, not-so-detailed description on violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofsomi/pseuds/sofsomi
Summary: gon freecss didn't expect that the prospect of meeting his soulmate in the next life would be possible.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	ghosts wrapping my head

**Author's Note:**

> reference for the title: "home" by cavetown. maybe give it a listen while you're reading this!

Gon gasps awake from a terrible nightmare. 

He saw blood all over him, blood that wasn’t his. It was dark, as if it didn’t come from a human at all. For some reason, he’s _sure_ it didn’t come from a human.

In his dream, he was afraid but, he wasn’t shaking like he is now. He was calm, but perfectly terrified and angry.

_Was I the cause of the blood? Of the mangled body?_

He tries to even out his breathing; _b_ _reathe, in and out,_ said Leorio. He closes his eyes, recalling the other reminders that the older boy told him in the past; to weather his emotions. _When in doubt, look at your surroundings, Gon. Count from 1 to 10._

So, he does exactly that. He looks at his surroundings, realizing that he’s in his house; safe in his house. He focuses his attention to the warm sunlight from his window, streaming in every nook and cranny of his room. Everything’s bright and sunny, opposed to the darkness that consumed him in his nightmare.

Gon begins to count, wishing for the images to go away. It works, he no longer sees the peculiar blood and the disfigured body; however, he can’t possibly ignore the desperate voice that called out to him in his dream. It was as if to wake him up from a trance.

He feels as though the voice came from someone he once knew.

Although, he’s not sure _who._

_1, 2, 3._

For months, he’s been having dreams and nightmares quite like what he had. Strangely, it seems as though every single one of them is connected. From the murky blood to the despairing voice, Gon knows that they’re all somehow connected.

_4, 5, 6._

Some of his nightmares were unquestionably bad. Abandonment, deaths, severed arms, and an abundance of blood. Those were the kind of nightmares that always left him screaming and gasping for air.

The nightmares aren't erratic, they aren't ones that just come and go. And what’s worse, Gon thinks that they may be memories.

_7, 8, 9._

It is true that his nightmares are often too dark, too vivid to bear. But, there were dreams that were good. Beautiful, in a way.

In some dreams, he was with a boy around his age. Gon can’t clearly describe what the boy looked like; whenever he wakes up, the images of the boy blurs almost instantly. Although, he does know that the said boy loved looking his way, spent most of his days with him, and was broken.

 _Broken._ Just like him.

In Gon's dreams, despite all the horror both boys went through, they find solace in each other. Every time Gon sees him, he feels safe. _Home._ He knows that the other feels the same way about him.

When they're together, everything fades away.

_10._

He sighs in relief. Finally, he feels calmer. Gon stretches his limbs and neck before getting up and making his bed.

 _I'll be okay as long as I'll continue the day, as if nothing happened,_ Gon thinks aloud. He already knows that he can't wave it off just like that.

* * *

Gon’s thoughts keep going back to the voice. He rummages through the inner workings of his mind, wondering if there is some sort of clue as to who the boy is.

_Have I heard that voice before?_

_Who did it belong to?_

Gon wants to know. He really does.

“What’s the matter, Gon? You seem awfully quiet.” Mito asks, as she places a cup of hot chocolate for Gon on the table.

Gon glances her way, pondering if he should tell her about the nightmares that had been hovering over him for months. He opens his mouth, nothing comes out.

Instead of sharing his strange nightmares, Gon slowly shakes his head, “Don’t worry, Aunt Mito! I’m just a little nervous about making new friends, I guess.” He tries to chuckle, hide everything away.

Mito nods and Gon can see how she's a little reluctant to ask. Instead of pushing it like he thought she would, she softly brushes the younger boy’s hair out of his face, “That’s all right, Gon. You'll do just fine."

He smiles with an empty heart, nodding absent-mindedly.

* * *

From all the dilly-dallying, he’s late for school. And so, Gon runs.

He runs, and runs, until he’s two blocks away. He decides to sprint but then, his plan crashes and burns the moment he gets a glimpse of a boy; skating leisurely next to him, as if he has all the time in the world.

His eyes widen in astonishment. The boy stops skating, Gon stops running.

Gon’s in awe. Breathless, even.

_He's the boy from my dreams._

The boy that shone light when Gon was consumed with so much darkness. He called out to Gon, so desperate, so afraid, and so broken. Now, he's standing right in front of him.

Just like Gon, he has the same look on his face: surprised and strangely comforted, as if he knows all of the wounds, and all of the scars.

_Time stops for them._

Maybe, Gon was right. Maybe the dreams _were_ memories. Maybe they were friends in their past lives, or maybe, they were more than that.

 _“Killua.”_ He gasps as if he were drowning underwater for so long. Now, he’s finally breathing. It seems as though everything is clear.

The boy has the same white, soft hair sticking out in every direction; he has the same blue eyes, the same ghostly complexion, even the same way he stands (with his hands tucked away in his pockets).

Killua tilts his head to the side, gently smiling, “Kite said that no matter where we go,”

 _It's really him,_ Gon thinks. He can feel tears stream down his face as he wipes them away with the sleeves of his uniform. Too overwhelmed, too _thrilled_ to see him.

His best friend, his solace, and his light.

“We'll always be friends.” Gon finishes the sentence, positively bawling in daylight, without a care in the world.

Killua chuckles and walks up to him, softly wiping his tears away. “Stupid, why are you crying? You’ll look terrible on our first day of high school.”

Gon sniffles, “I know. But, it’s okay." He gently takes Killua's hand, reveling the warmth he missed so much.

_How could I forget you?_

"It's okay." He repeats, "You’re with me now, right?”

The taller boy’s face instantly flushes, “You just love embarrassing me, huh?”

Gon doesn't respond, he just smiles. Killua smiles back.

And just like that, they're together again.

Everything fades away.

_Maybe this time, they’ll stay together._

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for killugon! i've just recently finished hxh 2011 and it was so good okay :') who cried an ocean bc of chimera ant arc? me too. anyway, idk if this is considered canon, but in my mind - it's like, they're meeting each other in the next life bc they're soulmates and bits and pieces of their past life came to gon through dreams. did killua knew it all along? who knows. btw do you remember "gon, you are light"? well, killua is gon's light, too.
> 
> i hope to write more for killugon and explore more abt their unresolved trauma! i mean, that sounds scary but ofc there will be ~fluff~ bc they deserve it !!!!! :( and they need therapy too.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/usereijun) | [carrd](http://whale-island.carrd.co)


End file.
